With the development of mobile intelligent terminals and the game industry, a large number of mobile games with different themes are emerged to serve the needs of users. Multiplayer playing games by a team is the core gameplay of many mobile games. For example, the most core gameplay of the Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) type of mobile games is a 5V5 teambattle. In the process of players teambattles, it is important to view battle situation of a game scene in real time. Therefore, whether it is possible to provide a convenient and quick interaction mechanism for viewing visual field is an important factor in the user experience of such mobile games.
In the case of ensuring that a left-hand controls the move of the left joystick, the view of the panoramic visual field is limited in the MOBA type of mobile games. In the related art, the interaction mechanism for viewing visual field mainly includes the following three aspects.
First, a mini-map is provided in upper left corner of a graphic user interface, and the visual field of the game scene is viewed by dragging and dropping within the scope of the small map. Since the MOBA type of mobile games usually adopts a left joystick, the scheme cannot make players to view the visual field while controlling a movement of a virtual character.
Second, a small map is provided in upper right corner of a graphic user interface, and a movement of a game scene is realized by dragging and dropping within the scope of the small map, but the small map on the right side blocks the information of the game scene and the signal information.
Third, a visual field is viewed by dragging, dropping and mapping a right-handed joystick. When the joystick is dragged to the edge of the screen, if the position players want to view is not reached, the virtual character is controlled to move in that direction, or the visual field is dragged again.
In view of the above problems, no effective solution has been proposed yet.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in this section above is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art related art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.